After the Diaboromon Battle
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: The Sequel to Digimon the Movie: The Battle vs. Diaboromon in my perspective .


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I probably never will get to barring a miracle. This is going to have a little Takari, but since they're still only around 8-9 it'll just be little kid chats, but hints that they do like each other. Also, I would like anyone to come up with an idea for the crest of Trust, my crest. My family and my co-workers at both my jobs trust me a lot so I thought it would be a good choice for me seeing as how I do a lot to help out. I want someone to come out with a good symbol and picture for it. I tried to draw one that would fit, but I'm not a great artist. Also if you have ideas for the crest of strength and the crest of faith I would appreciate it. Those will come up in later fics.

After the Diaboromon Battle

Me: (Narrating) Hey, I'm Tim. I'm not what you'd consider a normal person, but I don't think anyone is normal. But of course that is true for anyone that is a digidestined, especially one that is an American that is considered part of the Japanese team. Okay, so yeah, Takeru, or T.K., the youngest of the digidestined besides his best friend Hikari, or Kari, has a French and English bloodline since his grandpa lives in France and he has relatives and yeah Kari, and Taichi, known as Tai, have a little American bloodline in them as well and so do the other digidestined in a way, but I'm a full out American suddenly finding myself in the middle of Japan. I'm in college and I work two jobs. How crazy is that? And on top of that I've found a way to be a digidestined. I think that may be the funnest part of my life. Well, after being at work, I ended up finding out that there was an evil virus on the net that had attacked a digi-egg in America. That digi-egg was created by a kid named Willis who actually lives not too far, but still in Colorado, who is in Elementary school and around the same age as T.K. and Kari. From there he had enlisted the help of Koushiro, or Izzy as we call him, to help and defeat the incoming virus. Unfortunately it ended up getting too strong and I got Izzy to link me to Gennai in the digital world. From there, my cell phone turned into a D-3 digivice, which I haven't shown any of the other digi-destined, and I met up with my digimon, Arnamon, and received my crest and tag of Trust. Well, after everything was said and done and we did the best we could Tai and Yamato, or Matt, were able to get their digimon to DNA digivolve into Omnimon who finally defeated Diaboromon before time ran out and two missiles were going to crash. I ended going back with Tai and Arnamon to Odaiba, and from there I knew the adventure wouldn't end.

"Okay," Izzy said, "We need a digidestined meeting. We'll have to exclude Mimi since she's in Hawaii, but everyone else is going to have to be there."

I walked into Tai's room, "Good idea. They're all going to have to know what happened and we need to be able to alert them whenever there is a dangerous situation going on. The time might come where it's going to be hard for just a couple of people to fight anything at just one time. You guys saw that on your first trip to the Digital World."

Just then there was a signal from the computer, Izzy checked it and seconds later Gennai showed up on the screen. "I think I may have an answer for that. Tim, I gave you one when you showed up here, but now I think that it's time that I give everyone else one." Then there was a knock on the front door and Tai went to answer it while Gennai continued to talk to me and Izzy. "Timothy, what you have is a D-Terminal. It allows you to send messages to each other back and forth in case there is trouble. Unfortunately, T.K. and Kari won't be able to receive one right now. For some reason there is something going on that won't allow me to make one for either of them. Stand back while I transport them to you." Suddenly shots of light came out of the computer. "There you go. You'll know Tim, what to do when the time is right." I nodded already having a hunch.

Meanwhile Tai is going to answer the door. "Just a second." He opens up the door only to find Sora standing there. "Oh, Sora, uh, hi. Listen I have to tell you something Sor, but I…" She stopped him, "I know Tai. I got your message." _'She got my message? But how? Maybe after Diaboromon was stopped the message came through.'_ "Uh, Sora? Did you happen to check the internet at all?" "No, my phone line was down for some reason and that's all we have hooked up for our internet. My mom's flower shop went haywire for some reason too. Is there something you're not telling me Tai?" "Well, we're going to call a digi-destined meeting minus Mimi since she's in Hawaii. We'll explain everything then. Come on in Sora." Sora heads in and they walk to Tai's room passing Kari who's still on the phone seeming to have a long conversation with T.K. "Kari," Tai said, "We're calling a digi-destined meeting, so you're going to have to get ready. You can talk to T.K. more when we meet up. And have T.K. tell Matt that we are going to meet up halfway so they don't have to come far."

Tai and Sora went back to his room and Kari quickly told T.K. the news and then hung up.

The digidestined are all meeting at their original hangout since T.K. and Matt had decided to come home early. They told their grandmother that they had to leave and their mother came to pick them up. She had an idea of what it was all about, but she wasn't totally sure about it yet so she struck up a conversation before they met at the meeting spot. "You two, does this meeting have to deal with the digimon again?" "Well," Matt was hesitant, "Kind of. We kind of had to save Odaiba and Colorado from some sort of virus that attacked this digimon on the internet or otherwise the missiles would have landed and destroyed the two cities." "Well, where are your digimon, uh I think it's Patamon and Gabumon?" "Oh," T.K. replied, they went back to the digital world, but this new guy's digimon came back with him through the computer here in Japan." "New kid? Where's he from?" "All the way from America," Matt replied. "America?!? That's weird." "Yeah, and apparently we are having a meeting with him and the others. Well, we're here. Bye mom." "Bye mommy."

T.K. immediately sees Kari and runs over to him while Matt goes and sits down next to Tai and Sora to stop their argument. Izzy is still typing on his computer. Joe is freaking out over whether he got a good grade on his test or not and I'm waiting patiently with Arnamon for the meeting to start.

Matt spoke up, "Okay guys. What's this all about? Mostly I'm asking either Tai, Izzy or Tim." "Yeah, I want to know what happened and why we weren't able to get on the internet!" Sora exclaimed.

First Izzy started the story with how he got an e-mail from Willis, the kid in America. Then Tai and Izzy talked about how they tried to get the thing on their own. Finally I talked about how I was at work in Cincinnati when the whole thing started and I asked Izzy to direct me to Gennai. How I met up with Arnamon and got on the internet. Then we all finished off talking about the whole battle. That whole time we were talking we hadn't even realized that Mimi had shown up out of no where and heard the whole story.

"You guys did all this without me?!?" She complained.

"MIMI!" Tai, Matt and Izzy shouted in unison.

"Well," I said, "You were spending your precious time in Hawaii and Tai had no way to reach you."

She looked at me totally confused, "Who are you?"

"Oh whoops. Sorry, my name is Timothy. I'm from America and I'm part of the team now. I ended up here after the battle against Diaboromon."

Tai spoke up, "Mimi, how'd you get here so fast? I mean you were in Hawaii."

"Oh, I got bored so I decided to pack up and come back here on the next flight. Then when I got back here I saw that you guys were meeting so I stopped by."

"Okay," Joe said, "Why else are we here?"

I suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah. After the battle a couple hours later, Gennai appeared back on Izzy's computer and gave us something that we would need for the future in case there was future trouble in the digital world." I pulled the D-Terminals out of my new bag that I'd bought at a nearby Japanese store. "These are D-Terminals. Everyone, but Kari and T.K. will get one. Gennai didn't know why, but he said that mine and theirs are supposed to be made special. He said mine was already completed for the new changes, but theirs weren't." Tai and Izzy already had theirs and they handed the rest out to Sora, Joe, Matt and Mimi.

Suddenly Izzy's computer beeped again. He opened it and Gennai appeared on the screen once more. "Digidestined, I need you in the digital world right away. Something has come up that I need to tell you. Tim you can come with Arnamon, but you really won't be needed."

"I don't mind," I said, "I've been wanting to explore a little in the digital world anyways. I don't mind tagging along." "Okay then. You guys need to get to the nearest computer there is. When you get there hold your digivices to the screen and you'll be able to come to the digital world."

All the digidestined go and find the nearest computer. They don't use Izzy's laptop since no one would be guarding it and it would be picked up.

In the digital world Gennai is standing along with everyone's digimon excluding Arnamon. The 8 original digidestined see their partners and immediately run up to them while Tim and Arnamon tag along slowly.

"Kari!"

"T.K.!"

"Joe!"

"Sora!"

"MIMI!!!!" "OH PALMON!" Mimi and Palmon are crying like crazy. "Uh, Mimi I think I've got my vines stuck in your hair." "Oh, whoops. On three we'll pull away from each other. One, two, three!" They pull and they both are knocked back.

"Izzy!"

"Tai, good to see you again!"

"Hey Matt!"

I walked up to Gennai while all the celebrations were going on. "Gennai, I have a hunch of what's going on. It's to seal the digital world with the crests, right?" "Yes, unfortunately the balance is two weak to handle everything alone." "But, mine won't be used. Is that because I will be needed for more?" "Actually, you're already one of our strongest and you have to try to protect the digital world as best you can. We didn't realize till now that your crest was made and was hidden from the powers of darkness. Since it was not totally key in defeating them your crest will not be needed." "I understand. I'm glad that Arnamon will be able to digivolve all the way cause it'll probably be needed on a number of occasions. Thanks Gennai."

Gennai nodded and then turned to all the other digidestined, "Okay children, I need you to come over here a minute. Please sit down. I have to tell you something very important."

"What is it Gennai?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," Matt said, "What's the deal?"

"Well, it's going to be hard to tell you this, but we've come across an issue that we have to fix now or otherwise the digital world might not make it. It involves your crests. While it is true that your crests are inside your hearts, that power is going to be needed to protect the balance of the digital world." Gennai went on to tell all of us of what was going to happen and that they had to give up their crests to free the Sovereign Guardians of the digital world. He also said that the crest alone probably won't totally free them, but that the balance of the digital world would be kept in another way, but even Gennai wasn't sure of what it was. (Hint, hint, the destiny stones in 02) He had all the digidestined, excluding me join together so they could give up their crests.

"Wait just a minute Gennai," Izzy sounded really confused, "if we have to give up our crests, doesn't that mean that our digimon will be unable to digivolve into Ultimate and Mega?" "Unfortunately Izzy, you're correct as always. But I've heard that someday, somehow, you'll be able to find a way again to be able to digivolve to Ultimate and Mega. Again, I don't know how on that. The guardians of the digital world know more than I do. I think I was told by the light entity that took over Kari in your last visit here."

Tai was getting a little angry, "Hold it Gennai! You said that the eight of us have to give up our crests, but Tim has a crest as well. Why doesn't he have to give up his?" "His crest is special, just like T.K. and Kari's are," Gennai replied, "But, he already knows how to use it and has somehow been able to bypass using the crests and is able to digivolve Arnamon to Ultimate and Mega, but yet he still needs the power of the crests to do it. Besides, I was told that we had to have at least one person keep their crest to help keep the digital world safe. Your eight crests were needed, because they create the special barrier for the digital world. Again, I know you'll get the ability back, I'm just not sure when and how."

T.K. got up quickly, "Well, if it's to save the digital world I'll do it." Kari put a hand on his shoulder, "If T.K. is doing it then I'm doing it." "I don't mind," Mimi said, "Palmon and I will just wait then, right Palmon?" Palmon nodded, "You go Mimi." "Well," said Sora, "Then I'll do it too, if Biyomon's okay with it." "Don't worry Sora, I'll be okay!" "Hey, we can still protect the digital world by digivolving," Joe said, "I'm sure everything will be fine. I hope. You can count on me!"

"Good old reliable Joe," I said.

Izzy wasn't totally sure, but he saw it as the only way, "I've come to a conclusion, and it's the best way. It doesn't make total sense to me now, but I have a hunch that I'm going to figure it out later. I'll do it."

"Well," Matt spoke up, "We're helping friends, and if that's what we're supposed to do, then I'll do it. I'm doing it for our friendship."

"Okay", Tai said reluctantly, "I'll do it. I've gotta have courage that we'll be able to beat any obstacle that comes our way. So I'm ready."

They all came together as a group excluding me and got ready to give up their crests.

"Okay," Gennai said, "It's time. Now just concentrate on what you're doing. You're protecting the world by doing this so just keep that in your mind."

Then the crests suddenly came up and flew up through the sky. From the digital space the crests laminated the whole world like a protective cover on a new set of floppy discs. At the same time, the land started to shine and become more beautiful than before. But at that moment, the other digimon excluding Arnamon, felt their power to digivolve further leave them and they became a little dizzy for a while. All the digidestined just stood there for a few minutes upset. Even I had a sense of sadness, because they had to give up something very important, but it was also for a very important cause.

"Well, now what?" Tai asked.

"I feel I just lost something very valuable to me," Joe said.

Gennai spoke up, "Actually no you didn't. You all still have those qualities in you it's just you're using them for a purpose, to protect the digital world."

"Well," Sora said, "I guess we'd better get home."

Everyone agreed.

"Yeah, I gotta get going back to America too. I'll make sure to visit you guys again too. I'll have Arnamon for travel, and I think he can go underwater for a good amount of time. If not I'll just gate Whamon to transport me," I joked at that last statement.

"Tim, I need you to stay here for a minute." Gennai said, "You guys better get going. It's getting late and I'm sure your parents are worried."

The others agreed and quickly said goodbye to their digimon and then headed off towards something Gennai pointed at that looked like a T.V. Seconds later they were all sucked through the portal.

Gennai then turned to me, "Tim, I felt something just now. I need you to be on guard here as much as possible."

"You know Gennai, I felt it too, and it doesn't seem good. In fact it seems that a new evil is seeming to threaten the digital world."

"You're good. I couldn't have said it better myself. Just be on guard." As soon as Gennai said that he left going back to his underwater home in the lake.

"Well Arnamon. I guess we'd better get back." I headed back towards the gate when I saw something unusual shining nearby. "Hmm, I wonder what it is. Let's go check it out Arnamon" I walked over to what was shining. "It looks like a digiegg. But it also looks like a part of you coming out of a kind of protective covering and it has the crest of Trust on it. It looks like it's mine, since it's shining." I went over to pick it up. Just as I did my D-Terminal started to glow. I pulled up on it and it came up as light as a feather. "Prodigious! This is great." Just as I said that there was a crash behind me and a very loud shriek.

"Kuwagamon!" Arnamon shrieked. "But what is that thing on him?"

Just as I was about to answer an evil laugh came up. "Hahaha, I'm the digimon emperor! It's a dark ring and you can't digivolve as long as I have the dark-digivice."

"Wait a minute. I know that voice. Oh no. Ken Ichijouji!"

"What?!? You know my name? No matter, Kuwagamon, get them both!" Then Ken disappeared

"I don't think so!" I yelled, "Go Arnamon, get him. DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Arnamon armor digivolve too! (Or Armor Shinka for those readers that are Japanese.) Flooromon, the Rock of Trust!

"Flooromon, destroy the dark ring!"

Ken turned around for just a moment to see his victory, instead he saw a different digimon who had taken Arnamon's place. "WHAT?!?!? How did he digivolve?!? He's not supposed to be able to digivolve.

My voice came through on his screen, "_GO Flooromon! Destroy the dark ring!"_

_ROCK SLIDE!_

_And now for my rocket punch!_

_Now I'll finish it off with my rocket slice!_

Ken watched in horror as he saw his precious Dark Ring destroyed.

"Oh Ken," Wormon came up to him scared.

"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!? YOU ARE TO CALL ME MASTER!" Ken whipped Wormon with his whip and then sat down. "I'll just have to find another way to shake things up even if it takes me 2 years.

"Well, Arnamon, let's get home. Besides, I've gotta get my laptop from work. Digiport Open!" Both me and Arnamon were sucked through the portal.

The next thing I knew I was back in the lobby at KFC after coming through in my laptop. I knew something was up in the digital world, but I knew I was there to protect it, but things were just going to get worse.

Me: (Announcing) Two years went by and I monitored the situation in the digital world, but Ken, or the Digimon Emperor as he was called, didn't do anything. Of course I knew he was up to something, but I couldn't really do anything. Then that day came where the digital world was plunged back into darkness once more. During that two years I visited Odaiba on occasion and stayed at Tai's house whenever I visited. I saw T.K. twice as well and the second time I saw him he had gone through a massive growth spurt and was just about my height and had become a really good basketball player. Kari took up photography. Tai was still just totally obsessed with soccer. Sora became a pretty good tennis player and also worked a little in her mom's flower shop. Matt was working hard to become a rock star in which I even played a couple gigs with his band during the start. Joe was still doing summer school as always to study to become a doctor. Izzy was still a big genius always on his computer. Mimi however had moved to New York so I met up with her and her new friend Michael, who was also a digi-destined, a few times visiting New York. Then after the third summer since the battle on the internet T.K. and his mom moved to Odaiba so they could be closer to their family and friends. That's when I started noticing everything had started to go haywire in the digital world.

To Be Continued.

My notes: I will be continuing this series with a few of my own added on episodes to 02. Meeting Davis, Yolie and Cody will be in the picture. Also again, if you have any ideas on how my crest is supposed to look like, it's the crest of trust, please comment me on this or send me a message. Also, I'm debating on whether or not to wear goggles. I wear glasses so I'm not sure if it would work. If you want I'll post my picture on my account part and you can tell me. If you have any other ideas for future fanfics for a part of this series or one that you'd like to see me do outside of this series, Christmas, Easter, Valentines Day, Sweetest Day (It's an Ohioan thing, so those of you from Ohio probably know what it is), 4th of July, or even a Japanese holiday, I'd love to see your ideas.

If you'd also like to be included in future stories, I don't mind at all fitting anyone in a fanfic. Just tell me who you are, or if you don't want yourself revealed make up a name for yourself, Age, or age you want to be in the story, interests, if you want, etc.

One more thing, please REVIEW. It would be appreciated.


End file.
